Worth a Thousand Words
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber submits a painting of her ideal future self into an art contest, and her depiction surprises even the harshest of critics. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Worth a Thousand Words

Summary: Amber submits a painting of her ideal future self into an art contest, and her depiction surprises even the harshest of critics. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Warning. Fluff ahead! Lol. This may be sort of emotional, but in a positive way. Also, by this time in the story, it's January. 😊 Also, this story is dedicated to my friend MarionetteJ2X, one of my favorite artists and people. 😉

Note: The headmistress's name is pronounced ɑ-ʒɑl-reɪ (Ah-zhahl-RAY). 😉

*Tenth Story/Episode 10*

 _Dear Applicant,_

 _Thank you for your interest in participating in the Ideal Future Self contest! The purpose of this contest is to see what sort of future you have in mind. You are encouraged to use unique mediums of art, as this competition is highly competitive and very popular._

 _The winner will receive a new easel and fresh sets of paints, along with his or her portrait hanging in the Ever Realm Academy Corridor of Contests. All art will be displayed in the courtyard for judging on the tenth of January, immediately after school._

 _Best of luck to all participants! May the best artist win._

 _Regards,_

 _Headmistress Azhalrée_

* * *

Amber lay propped against her pillows, her eyes skimming over the words that she'd already read at least a dozen times at this point. She knew the premise of the notice. She knew the deadline. She knew the prize… What she didn't know was what her own painting should be.

"My ideal future self," she murmured, sighing. "Who do I want to be?" She smiled thoughtfully. "A queen…" A small blush made its way to her cheeks as a flash of Desmond's shy yet sweet demeanor went through her mind. "A wife someday… And maybe even a mom…" Her blush grew a bit deeper as she giggled. "Me? A mom? That poor child." She shook her head before placing the notice back into its envelope. "Still… It would probably be nice."

She reached behind her hoard of pillows and withdrew a worn sketchbook, something her Grand Mum had gifted her during her graduation from Royal Prep. She flipped through the pages, smiling at the different sketches she'd made over the last few years. The swans in the fountain, a few birds flying by, Sofia in her Protector outfit standing next to Chrysta, James playing with Rex, Miranda and Roland smiling at each other, Cedric and Baileywick actually chatting like friends… And then her most recent sketch? "Desmond…"

The prince in question had posed for her a few weeks ago during Wassailia. After having gifted her with some new sketching pencils, she immediately had wanted to try them out. Luckily for her, the other royal was a willing participant. In the sketch, the kind-hearted prince was seated, a serene smile on his face, his bangs gently falling over his forehead and just barely brushing his eyes. The princess sighed in content as her fingers traced over the other teen's features.

At this point, she and Desmond were still friends— _very good_ friends… But they were more than that. Royal relationships worked a bit differently from other relationships, so she wasn't quite sure what "label" she could put on theirs. Not that she was particularly concerned about such a thing, since they obviously cared about each other, but… If they were anything, they were basically semi-romantic companions, or perhaps… She supposed that he was her suitor? She giggled softly. "That _suits_ me fine…"

She flipped backwards through the pages and finally settled on an older illustration that was incomplete: her own portrait. Amber frowned at the smudges around the drawing and the vacant expression on her drawn visage. It was…so unlike her. "If I'm going to do this, I've got to go all in… No holding back." Her mind made up, she closed the sketchbook and descended from her bed, standing firmly on the floor. "I just need some inspiration."

* * *

Amber traversed the upper area of the castle for several minutes, taking in the sights of the other varieties of portraits, the designs on the banners, the color schemes, and so many other things. She then moved on toward the bottom floor of the castle, which held even more sights for her to observe. Each room and its interior held unique qualities. Perhaps the best sight, though, was the stained glass of her family.

She paused and stared at it for a long time, noting the differences between each person in the imagery. The colors were magnificent, obtaining and maintaining viewers' attention. She lifted her sketchbook and previewed all of the pages again, with the images of all her family, friends, and fellow Enchancians within the book. A bright smile formed on her face. "I know what I'm going to do…"

* * *

The next day, Amber had remained locked in her room, turning down invitations of food, drink, or even visits from family members. She'd indicated (quite hastily) that she was extremely busy working on something very important, and she'd like not to be disturbed. She'd be out when she was finished.

"I'm a bit concerned, Your Majesties," Baileywick told the king and queen, who were seated on their thrones and working on some paperwork together. "Princess Amber has refused breakfast, lunch, _and_ even in-between snacks. I'm concerned for her health."

"She said she was working on something though," James added, trying to soothe the steward's anxious stance. "You know Amber. When she starts really focusing on something, she wants to see it through to the end. And it's probably best _not_ to awaken the wrath of Amber." He smirked and folded his arms.

"Do you know what she's working on, James?" Miranda inquired, passing the next bit of paperwork over to Roland. She smiled as one of the workers settled a large pillow behind her back, giving her a bit more comfort. She was currently five months pregnant, and the discomfort of the activity of her 'little roommate,' as she called the future prince or princess, was sometimes distracting and disruptive. "Thank you."

James shook his head and shrugged. "She didn't say, but I think it has something to do with school."

"Maybe it's a test?" Roland suggested.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "They just finished testing before the Wassailia break, Rollie… And they haven't been back in school very long: a few days. I doubt it's a test."

The king scoffed before passing all of their paperwork off to a worker, who bowed and carried the burden away. "Trust me, Miranda. I went there. Unlike Royal Prep, Ever Realm Academy has no problem loading kids down with tests and extra studies."

"I second Queen Miranda's thoughts, King Roland," Baileywick stated simply. "Princess Amber usually only tends to become focused on activities such as this when she is working on something more meaningful or important. She seems to require solitude to finish whatever it is, so… I can only assume it's some form of project or perhaps a creative endeavor… She is certainly no stranger to that."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she's fine," Miranda assured them. "But if it helps, I'll check on her in just a little bit."

"I'll do it, Mom," James volunteered. He grinned as she smiled and nodded appreciatively toward him. "After all, I'm sure she's missed seeing me the last several hours. I haven't had a chance to annoy her or anything today!" He laughed and waved as he turned and hurried out of the room.

"Sixteen years old?" Roland shook his head. "He still acts more like _six_."

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Baileywick began slightly sardonically as he lowered his spectacles to clean them with a handkerchief, "but, as the saying goes… 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'" He replaced his spectacles and smiled pleasantly at the baffled king.

Roland blinked. "What are you saying, Baileywick?"

"Apparently you were childish as a teen too, Roland," Miranda laughed, grinning at her husband's pouting features.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Roland then just smiled and signaled to one of the other workers. "We're going to take a break. We'll get back to the paperwork in about an hour."

The workers nodded and bowed as the king stood, carefully helping his wife up in the process.

"Baby break?" Miranda asked, snickering as she followed Roland, rolling her eyes as he nodded proudly. "I like how _he's_ the one who initiates the 'baby breaks,' don't you, Baileywick?"

Baileywick simply chuckled and shrugged as the couple descended the steps. "I can't say I'm necessarily surprised, Queen Miranda." He smiled sheepishly at the king's sour expression. "I'll see you both later. I'll be working in the ballroom if you should need me." With that, he left the throne room with a small chuckle.

"I feel like there's some joke I'm missing," Roland murmured as he and Miranda entered the main hallway.

Miranda grinned and patted her husband's arm. "Oh, Rollie…"

* * *

Amber stood up from her floor, her simple cotton dress drenched in numerous shades of paint. Some had even managed to get on her face and in a few tendrils of hair that had escaped from her messy bun. Her hands, naturally, were also coated in the colorful substance. But… "This is going to be amazing," she squealed lightly as she observed her work so far.

The work in question was on a canvas that appeared to be just a few inches shorter than she was. Beneath said canvas was a large, older bedsheet that she'd apparently used to capture the stray paints as she'd worked. Surprisingly, more paint had gotten on _her_ than on the sheet.

She turned sharply upon hearing a knock at the door. "Um, who is it? I'm really busy!"

"Amber, open up!" James called, still knocking.

The princess frowned. "James?" She stood, trying to force some of the paints from her fingers and fingernails, but finding that it seemed to be dried to her skin at this point. She glanced at the painting, huffing. She couldn't let him see it. Her brother had a big mouth and would likely go tell everyone about it, and he'd probably ruin the surprise. "I-I'm busy!"

"Yeah, you already said that," he replied sarcastically as he remained outside the door. "But you haven't eaten all day, and Baileywick is throwing a fit about it. I know you're busy, but at least take a break and come with me to get something to eat."

Amber sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not exactly dressed properly for eating right now…"

"Who cares? I doubt the food will."

She could just _hear_ the grin when he said that, and she smiled, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Just a minute." She hurried to her door and quickly slipped out, slamming it behind her so that her twin couldn't get a look inside. "Okay, let's go!"

James raised his eyebrows at his sister. "Why do you have so much paint all over you?"

"I _told_ you I was busy," she responded, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from her room. "If you must know, I'm working on something for a contest at Ever Realm Academy. It's due soon, and I've been working on it all day. That's why I haven't come out yet."

"Ooh, okay… Why didn't you just _say_ that?"

"Because Baileywick wouldn't understand. He'd tell me to just leave it and come back to it later, but he's not exactly an artist." She glanced toward her brother as they walked. "When inspiration strikes, you have to work with it: through the tiredness, through the hunger… You just do what you have to do."

He grinned. "If that's the case, maybe Baileywick _is_ an artist… He's a perfectionist for sure, working all day to keep the castle in order and ignoring his own need for food or anything. Even Dad had to make him start taking mandatory breaks, which he learned to fit into his schedule."

She nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so… Maybe I overreacted, but I just want this to be a surprise."

"I'm sure it will be," James responded, making his sister smile. "Oh, wait, you've got a little something there…" He licked his thumb on his free hand and playfully smeared it against her cheek, causing the princess to utter a sound of disgust.

"Ew, James! Gross!" She released his other hand and started raking her hands over her cheek.

He snickered. "Gotcha!" He laughed and took off, trying to outrun his irritated twin.

"GET BACK HERE!" Although she was annoyed, Amber found a large smile on her face as she rushed after her brother. Maybe she did need that break after all.

* * *

On January 10, Ever Realm Academy held its Ideal Future Self Contest a few hours after school had ended. All of the contestants were lined up outside of the school in the courtyard, each student standing before his or her covered portrait and waiting to be judged.

Amber was the fourth one in line. Her family and Desmond stood among the spectators, all waiting to see her unveiling. Sofia had been a source of encouragement the last few days, telling her that no matter what happened with the contest, she was sure that her painting was going to impress everyone. Of course, Amber had yet to allow anyone to actually _see_ the painting, so she knew that Sofia was just being her usual kindhearted self, but she still appreciated the reassurance.

The oldest Enchancian teen smiled toward her small audience, who each returned her smile or gave her an inspiring gesture. She blinked as a group of three adults appeared before her, all looking a bit serious and each with a notebook and plume in their hands. "Oh, hi."

One of the trio happened to be the headmistress of her school: Headmistress Azhalrée. At the age of 33, she was the youngest headmistress to ever lead Ever Realm Academy. Standing a mere 5'1" she was every bit as intimidating as any older leader might appear. She was slim with tanned features, a beauty mark beneath her left eye. Both of her irises were a light pink shade, which she'd apparently inherited from her mother and the former head mistress: Madame Azhani. Her dark curls were fastened in a half-up fashion, allowing them to spill down her back and over her shoulders. Her style of dress, however, is what made her stand out from all the other 33-year-olds: she wore a light green floor-length dress with a cameo and silk scarf fastened about her neckline. Along the sleeves and the fabric bunched by her legs were several black bows that seemed to enhance the elegant style the young headmistress had adopted from her mother.

"Good afternoon, Princess Amber," the woman greeted pleasantly, though her voice was a soft and even tone. She had a slight accent that Amber had yet to pinpoint, and her stance was graceful and sophisticated.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress Azhalrée," Amber returned, smiling nervously. She then looked toward the other judges, a man and a woman both a great deal older and taller than both of them. "And to you both."

"Please, give us a description of your painting before revealing it." Headmistress Azhalrée waited patiently as one of her favorite students began speaking.

"I thought about my portrait for a long time," Amber admitted as she clasped her hands in front of her. "My future is something I've always wondered about, though I knew I wanted to help continue making my kingdom of Enchancia a place my subjects could be proud of. When it was revealed that I would be the queen one day, I was even more determined." She grew a bit more anxious when she noted that the three judges were all writing something down, and a quick glance toward her family and Desmond calmed her nerves. She exhaled briefly before continuing: "I am who I am because of my kingdom and subjects, but my family and friends have also helped shape who I've become."

"What do you mean?" the man inquired, his weathered voice piqued in interest as he pushed his spectacles a bit farther up his nose.

"I wasn't always the most pleasant person to be around…" She smiled shyly as they blinked at her in surprise. "I was rude, demanding, and altogether unpleasant. My father had done the best he could raising my brother and me when our mother died, and I suppose…I became a bit spoiled with his attention." She nodded toward Sofia, who was smiling at her. "It wasn't until my sister—Sofia—came into the picture that I started behaving less like a spoiled princess and more like a human being."

The older woman chuckled. "I don't believe I've ever heard a royal declare herself 'spoiled' before, Princess Amber."

"I guess not many of us want to admit the truth." She shrugged as the other three chuckled. "Over the last several years, I've learned a lot about myself. I realized that I had the ability to be a kind person, and I even discovered interests I never knew I had. For instance, I love astronomy and even have a star named after me: Amberina Major."

"Fascinating," the man murmured, writing something else down.

"I've made many discoveries that have shaped who I am… And that's what inspired my painting, which I call 'Worth a Thousand Words.'" Seeing the nod from her headmistress, she stepped aside and lowered the sheet from the canvas.

A chorus of gasps and excited whispers erupted as they finally laid eyes on the future queen's painting.

The background consisted of darkened skies and speckles of stars, one star (Amberina Major) shining the brightest in the constellation of Unicornicus. There also appeared to be a streak of a comet sailing by in the top left corner of the painting. In the center was an image of Amber, a crown on her head and her eyes closed, and a smile playing on her lips as her longer blonde hair blew out around her and her hands seemed to 'hold' her kingdom in her palms. Faces of her family members, Baileywick, Cedric, and several other subjects in the kingdom floated around the land in little transparent bubbles. In the moon above, in the top right section of the painting, was a faded image of the former queen—her own mother. And lastly, in what appeared to be a newly-created constellation, was an outlined image of herself and Desmond gazing into each other's eyes. The best part of all?

"My sister taught me a spell to magically enhance the painting," Amber told them. She collected Sofia's wand from the easel and waved it over the painting, murmuring some words under her breath as the images seemed to come to life. The stars twinkled; the bubbles with her family and friends floated about the kingdom, each person inside either talking or smiling; the comet shot through the sky before returning from the other side of the painting; and Amber's hair blew gently around her as the rest of her remained still.

"Wow," Headmistress Azhalrée breathed as she took in everything before her. _This_ was why Amber was one of her favorites (though she could never admit that, of course, as she was supposed to remain objective as a leader). She always poured her heart and soul into everything she did. Her sister, Sofia, was much the same way, but she could tell that the younger princess's heart lay in her duties to her friends and her desire for adventure. While they were very different, their end goals were the same: to be happy and enjoy what they did. And it was quite clear that Amber certainly was following her destiny.

"Thank you, Princess Amber," the older woman said simply, a small smile on her features as she finished writing something before leaving with the older man.

Amber and Headmistress Azhalrée exchanged brief smiles before the woman left. She looked toward her group of family and friends and smiled excitedly, getting the same reaction in return.

* * *

After the judging had completed, the headmistress stood before the crowd and the line of students with the final decision.

"I would first like to thank all participants for their hard work," she began with a pleased smile on her face. "I can tell a lot of hours and dedication went into each piece. We have selected our top three winners. In third place, Prince Jean-Pierre of Dainsworth with his painting 'Rewritten Destiny.'" She nodded to a few of the other teachers next to her, who passed the dark-haired prince his trophy while the audience clapped for him.

Amber felt her heart beating a bit faster. Jean-Pierre had painted probably the most beautiful portrait of anyone… If even _he_ had only secured third place, what did that say for her? She was a bit concerned that the judges hadn't really liked hers, based on their serious features. Now…she just had to wait and see who the second-place winner would be.

"In second place, Princess Verina of Algonia with her painting 'The Future is Near.'"

Again, more applause and some whistles this time as the redhaired girl approached, accepting her trophy.

Sofia caught her sister's eye and gave her an encouraging smile, silently signaling that everything would be okay. She knew that the other princess's painting had been much larger than Amber's, but that didn't necessarily mean anything… Or so she hoped.

"And in first place…" Headmistress Azhalrée smiled pleasantly. "It is my great honor to award Ever Realm Academy's highest honor to…Princess Amber of Enchancia, with her painting 'Worth a Thousand Words.'"

Amber nearly felt like fainting upon realizing that her name had just been called, but she instead grinned excitedly and walked toward the award station. It had taken everything in her not to run and risk tripping and falling. How embarrassing would _that_ have been? She smiled toward the headmistress, who returned the sentiment, and accepted her trophy, her new paint set, and an easel. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to carry it all, she beckoned James and Sofia over, who each took something to help her out.

"Princess Amber's painting will be displayed in the Corridor of Contests," Headmistress Azhalrée announced as the crowd slowed with their cheers. "Thanks to all for your participation this year, and we invite you back next year!"

As James carried the easel and Sofia took the paint set, the trio made their way back to the small group while the crowd began dispersing.

"Congratulations, Amber," Roland declared as he received a hug from his daughter. He chuckled. "We're very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." She next hugged Miranda, who echoed the sentiments.

"We knew you had it in you, Amber," Sofia told her proudly.

"Yeah," James agreed. "I guess all those hours worrying Baileywick paid off after all."

Amber laughed. "Thanks, you guys." She blinked when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she smiled as Desmond nodded off to the side, seeming to beckon her away. "Um, I'll be right back." She handed her trophy to Roland as Desmond linked his arm with hers and led her toward her painting.

"Is it just me, or are they getting closer?" Roland remarked, frowning in confusion as his family started snickering. "What? What's so funny?"

Miranda grinned. "You, dear. Always you." She kissed his cheek.

Desmond paused before the princess's painting and admired it up close for the first time. "You have a gift, Amber," he murmured in awe.

Amber blushed modestly. "Thanks, Desmond, but there were plenty other amazing artists here. I'm nothing special."

He gaped at her in shock. "Are you kidding? I don't know anyone else who can pour her heart and soul into something like this." He then smiled shyly as he indicated the constellation of themselves in the image. "And… I really like how you've depicted the two of us, by the way."

Her blush darkened a bit, but a giggle escaped her. "Really?" She grasped his hands, surprising him since she rarely demonstrated this sort of affection in public. "It's not exactly how I _wanted_ to depict our relationship, but I guess it's good to keep them guessing… Usually." She began leaning closer toward him.

Desmond gulped. "A-Amber… What are you doing?"

She grinned softly. "What does it look like?" she whispered playfully.

"But…people are looking at us." Not that he didn't like it when Amber was affectionate with him, but they were usually so secretive and conservative with their relationship, and it was something that not many knew about…

She smiled. "Let them." Without another word, she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Roland's eyes widened as he observed his daughter and her…friend. "Oh… So _that's_ what's going on…"

"Are you mad, Dad?" Sofia asked in concern. She didn't want Amber to get in trouble, but she definitely didn't want him getting upset with poor Desmond.

"Mad? No, of course not. Desmond is a nice boy. I'm just a bit concerned is all." He sighed. "Amber can be sort of difficult sometimes, despite how much she's matured over the years. I just want the best for both of them."

James cracked up laughing. "I love how he's more concerned about Desmond's wellbeing than Amber's."

"I think they're a great match," Miranda acknowledged. "And I'm pretty sure Desmond has had a little crush on her for a while now."

Sofia grinned. "Yeah… They're good for each other too." She smiled happily as she glanced back at Amber and Desmond.

Desmond's senses were all jumbled as Amber parted from him, smiling coyly at his dazed look. "Um…"

"Thank you for coming to support me," she told him sweetly. "It means a lot to me."

He finally smiled at her. " _You_ mean a lot to _me_ , Amber." He chuckled as she blushed. He glanced toward her painting. "I really think your future looks bright."

She linked arms with him again and rested her head against his shoulder as they observed the painting together. "So do I…"

The end

(Next Story/Episode 11: Identity Crisis)


End file.
